User talk:Madclaw/archive8
This is an archive, please do not post in here. Re:re:Request Hello! Firstly, I want to thank you for giving me your opinion about my project. I'll think about some more direct help you could give me and inform you later. Secondly, thanks for your instant managing of my talk page archive :) I'm sometimes too impatient and occasionally I do some things too rapidly. Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Jax Pavan / Paven whatever Alright. You can keep it. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) claw! Hey claw. heh, I was about to Feature Sith nom Dave Felony. ;) Geeky did a great job with it. [[User:JangFett|''JangyFett]] (Complain in here) 00:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) TWU Wiki improvement Hell-o! I'm proud to announce that recently my TWU Wiki has got its 50th article. I've also come up with a way you could (voluntarily) help me with this project: I don't know how much (or if) experience with wikia-formatting do you have, but I need somebody to help me with the infoboxes. Generally they're okay (they were all shamelessly stolen from Wookieepedia, but hey, I sourced them properly), but they appear too big and... not good. I'd be very grateful if you (or somebody else) could rearrange them to make them look more compact and aesthetic (like in Wookieepedia or Darthipedia). Thanks in advance, Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Award You like me! You really like me! I just want to thank my father, Miguel, for pushing me to pursue a career in singing. I also want to thank the Black Eyed Peas for writing such a fantastic song for me to sing to all you fine people. Now I know that the '''Warning:' The following section is an interruption brought about by an emotional outburst by Darth Ruptus. Darth Ruptus has been drinking heavily during the writing of this article and now refuses to sit quietly and continue reading. Everything said in this section is the personal opinion of Darth Ruptus and is not considered canon. Yo Brandon I'm really happy for you and Ima let you finish but Beyonce made one of the best video's of all time OF ALL TIME The interruption of Darth Ruptus ends here. academy is trying to rush me off stage now, but let me just take a minute to say THANK GOD we live in a time where discussion is being used instead of cowboy diplomacy. We can end the war in Iraq, and throw George Bush in prison. Anyway, thank you for the award! See you next year! =D - Brandon Rhea (talk) 18:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) * I just want to make another quick thanks. I want to thank Beyonce for letting a sweet little girl like me come back onstage and finish my acceptance speech. It was so special! Thank you - Taylor Rhea (talk) 19:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: Question It's okay. Jokes on my talk page are fine. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:re Ok, thank you for information and your opinion about my project :) I'll ask Jack later, I have to prepare for an exam now... Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Plaque Your answers were close enough and I don't really feel like evaluating them again. Here's your fucking plaque, you big hairy gay bear. — 'SG ' 'needed' 19:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Trolls My bad. I'll go myself. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 18:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wow, I've never been unallowed access to my UP before It keeps saying that my edits are "spam", even though they're on MY userpage. What's with that?—[[User:BobaFett1|'B-Boba Fett!]] 00:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Whenever I edit my userpage (say I want to make the "n00b" larger), it says that the spam filter doesn't allow me to make changes. Even though it's MY userpage. Why is that? If you still don't get it, I'll destroy your planet—[[User:BobaFett1|'''B-Boba Fett!]] 01:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Even for user pages. That's...that's...never mind.—[[User:BobaFett1|'B-Boba Fett!']] 20:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) why if you destroyed my article can you help explaning it to me.and dont destroy my planet SORRY DUDE Sorry.I thought if i made it where the tarms of use fit it,i could get it through.I won't make that article again. but the guidelines permit that i make a article about Texascaunt if that ok with yall Yup Sorry about that, I was not made aware of any discussion before I deleted it, just three or four users saying it was complete shit. I will restore it. The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 01:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *I'll be more careful in the future, though this article may need some serious tweaking/improving. I didn't realize it was pre order 66. I'll keep it in mind, and sorry about that. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 01:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) RTE You're absolutely right that the RTE needs to die, and in fact I've had it disabled for quite a while now as it does nothing but impede useful editing. As such, your guess is as good as mine as to what that guff was all about. My apologies. 01:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Image copyright Thanks for looking at my unfunny pages! XD Where can you usually find such tags so that I can add them to my other images, and any future images?--Darthrai 07:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ello Thanks for the standard welcome. Whatever :P Anywho, a little direction would be good around here. I mean, normally I'm a recent changes stalker, but I don't know anyone here, mind pointing some fingers at people I might be interested in meeting and figuring out what this place is all about? —'Readmesoon' [[User talk:Readmesoon|''"The Desperate Book"]] 20:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Foamipedia I still up for a friendship with the Darth if that is fine with you guys. Should I set up a vote in the Foamipedia thread? 'AndFTW!Spam me 02:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Award Hehe, thanks. Ads Forever. иιƒкч? 03:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Redirects Just trying to help clean up the Wanted Pages list. Those articles didn't look like they'd be filled in to our standards, so this seemed like a logical fallback. Meh. 03:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks mate, I'll look into devoting a couple of hours de-linking the offending pages—but not right now. :-) 03:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sophitia Alexandra I don't see why the template was taken off. The article isn't that great. Plus I'm in the middle of writing what I think should be improved on the talk page. So unless there is an issue, I'd like to put the template back on. Thanks! -MercHe's Back! 21:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *I'm on the IRC if you'd like to talk. -MercHe's Back! 22:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! He's Back! 15:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC)]] Time Hey Maddy, seeing as you're not on the IRC, I'll stick it here. The COB time is 13:00 EST which would be 20:00 CET. However, on the COB page, it has it down as being 23:00 CET. Is the EST wrong on the COB page or the CET? Cheers. --''Darth tom'' Message me 14:21, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ohai and a heads up Thanks. Sorry for any continued trouble. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 02:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Smitho Coles Just wanted to let you know that Smitho Coles was blocked for a day on Wookieepedia this evening for continuously re-adding content to Nipple, which redirects to Breast. I figured I'd give you the heads up in case the same thing starts happening here. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 05:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) * I know you did. That's why I told you. =P Anyway, no problem. Happy to help. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 05:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You just got Cliff Rolled, bitch Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Cl avin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clav in++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin ++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++ Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Cl avin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clav in++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin ++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++ Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Cl avin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clav in++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin ++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++ Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Cl avin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clav in++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin ++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++ Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Cl avin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clav in++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin ++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++ Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Cl avin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clav in++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin ++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++ Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Cl avin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clav in++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin ++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++ Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Cl avin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clav in++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin ++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++ Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Cl avin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clav in++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin ++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++ Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cl iff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Clif f+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+Clavin++Cliff+ — 'SG ' ''needed'' 11:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) COB Hey Maddy, although I can't make it to the COB, I'll have a lot more free time after some time this week, and would still be interested in being a member of that review board thingy. Just a clarification; cheers mate. --''Darth tom' Message me 17:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC)